The Windmill Turns No More
by Broken Angel Wings
Summary: A A/U fic for that lovable couple. Christian returns to the Moulin Rouge to find that not all is as it may seem.
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Moulin Rouge all I do own is the rights to the any characters I have created in this story. Please don't send the lawyers after me!! I'm innocent.I'm blonde and I'm new!!  
  
NB: This is an A/U  
  
  
  
The Windmill turns no more.  
  
Christian gazed up at the still wings of the windmill. It's once red coat was peeling and had turned a dull brown. The Moulin Rouge lay silent behind its now closed doors. It had been four years since Christian had last been in the Moulin Rouge. That was the day that the performance aired its first and last show.it was the night that changed his life forever.it was the night when Satine had died. Christian pushed open the doors and walked slowly through the courtyard. The elephant stood silently holding back the stories of romance, love and loss. As he entered the main hall the memories of the past overwhelmed him. He sunk to his knees and stared at the remains of the once extravagant stage. The songs that had once filled the grand hall now whispered in the far depth of Christians mind. "Why Satine.why did you not tell me you where dying. At least then I could have told you how much you really meant to me.and ask you to." His voice echoed throughout the abandoned hall, the only reply he got was the creaking of old wooden beams. Christian sighed and got up slowly, there was no point in staying, he didn't even know why he had come back. 'I've moved on .haven't I?' Suddenly something caught his attention at the side of the stage. Christian walked towards the stage curious to find out what it had been that had caught his attention. Again something moved behind one of the curtains. 'It was too big to be a rat behind there, so what else could it be.' He walked over quietly careful not to make a sound. Tugging gently at the edge of the curtain, Christian pulled it back to reveal a young girl. The young child looked up at him and started to crawl back, her mesmerising crystal blue eyes wide in fear and her long auburn hair ruffled by her sudden movement of turning round. "I promise I didn't take anything!! I didn't go near the elephant this time really!!!" Christian smiled and crouched down in front of the girl. "Hey its okay I wont hurt you. I believe you.anyway what's a little girl like you doing in this old wreck of a place?" "My mother says I should not talk to strangers! And you're a stranger!! Go away!!" Christian sighed, he could tell this child wasn't as shy as she looked. "Okay.well my name is Christian and I am a writer. I write stories for children like you and adults like your mother. Now you know who I am, what is your name little one?" The young girl stood up brushing off the layer of dust covering her dress and curtsied. "My name is Alexandria." "Well it is very nice to meet you Alexandria. Now what are you doing here, where is your mother?" Alexandria looked warily at Christian and pondered for a moment playing with the lace on her dress. "My mother lets me play here. She says that its safe as nobody comes here anymore. Anyway I'm practicing to become a great actress like my mother wanted to be." Christian laughed and nodded. 'A great actress. just like Satine dreamed of being.'  
  
Sorry this is so short but I want to know your opinions!! Good?...bad?...should I carry on or move on to another!! Love to all now! 


	2. Chapter One the story continues

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Moulin Rouge all I do own is the rights to the any characters I have created in this story. Please don't send the lawyers after me!! I'm innocent.I'm blonde and I'm new!!  
  
NB: This is an A/U  
  
  
  
The Windmill turns no more.  
  
~*~ Recap;  
  
"My mother lets me play here. She says that its safe as nobody comes here anymore. Anyway I'm practicing to become a great actress like my mother wanted to be." Christian laughed and nodded. 'A great actress. just like Satine dreamed of being.'  
  
~*~  
  
Alexandria began to walk towards the edge of the stage humming quietly to herself. She glanced behind herself and looked back at Christian and beckoned him after her.  
  
'I wonder why he came here...mother says no one comes here any more'  
  
"So where do you live Alexandria??"  
  
Christian watched the young girl as she stared at him momentarily before beckoning him. "Oh.I live only a short way from here. What about you Christian?"  
  
"Me...well at the moment I am staying in a little hotel just on the outskirts of Montemarte. I am planning on writing a new novel but before I started I thought I should have a short holiday away."  
  
"A holiday.wow.I've never been on a proper holiday. Though mother does say that where we lived before is very much like a place you would go on holiday."  
  
Christian listened as Alexandria carried on talking about what she wanted to be when she grew up and how she really wished that one-day she could visit London. He smiled and followed her as she led him back onto the main streets outside of Montemarte.  
  
"Well I had best go Alexandria and so had you. I am sure your mother will be worried about you."  
  
"Yes she might be.well thank you Mr Christian it was lovely to meet you."  
  
"As it was meeting you Alexandria. goodbye."  
  
He watched as Alexandria ran off down the street and was lost amongst the crowd of people who were milling about minding their own business. He remembered how life had once been so...mundane.so. uninteresting but that had before Satine and the others of the Moulin Rouge. He continued down the street back towards the hotel glancing back once more at the Moulin Rouge lying silent in the evening twilight. Once upon a time the windmill would have lit up the streets for miles and the Diamond Dogs would have roamed at this hour waiting for their next prey. But now all that the street held was the echo of horse's hooves on the cobbled streets and the chatter of men and women alike.  
  
His first book, the one that told the story of the Moulin Rouge and Satine, had been a big hit in Britain. He had earned so much from that sad tale that he could afford to do as he pleased. His father wanted him married and settled with a family but Christian just couldn't, he didn't want to settle what was the point when the one thing you cherished the most was taken away from you and left you with nothing. Whoever had said 'money can't buy you love' was absolutely right. Money cant buy you love but it can take it away. The duke had proved that.  
  
Christian sighed. 'I can't keep thinking like this. Satine is gone and I have to move on. but what is keeping me back. I have paid all my debts, I've written two more novels and still I feel so unsettled. What could it be?' He laughed and looked around how foolish was he being. He knew all the answers to his questions but of course he would never admit to what he knew. That would mean that all his hard work was for nothing. Or was it.  
  
  
  
Thank you again!! This is my second instalment. I would like to thank all my reviewers! Keep reviewing and giving me help! To all newbies who want advise. Just write what you are interested about but ask for pointers. People give great advice especially when you're new! So keep up the good work! Love to you all!! 


	3. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Moulin Rouge all I do own is the rights to the any characters I have created in this story. Please don't send the lawyers after me!! I'm innocent.I'm blonde and I'm new!!  
  
NB: This is an A/U  
  
  
  
The Windmill turns no more.  
  
~*~ Recap; He laughed and looked around how foolish was he being. He knew all the answers to his questions but of course he would never admit to what he knew. That would mean that all his hard work was for nothing. Or was it. ~*~  
  
It had been a week since Christian had met Alexandria. He hadn't been back to the Moulin Rouge since because.well to be honest Christian did not know why he hadn't been back. He was busy writing his new novel and visiting the sites of Paris and Montemarte but he knew deep down that he would have to go back. Anyway that young girl had seemed so similar to Satine that it made him wonder...could she be alive still.  
  
'No, that is a foolish thought. Satine isn't alive. She died in my arms on that fateful night.'  
  
Christian was sat outside a small café called 'L'ange à ailes peu', his coffee sat in front of him getting colder by the moment. His publisher in England had written to him asking how the novel was going and was there a chance of seeing any of it. Of course Christian had obliged and sent back a copy of the first chapter. This story was about a murder, how an unknown person murdered a young innocent singer and how her lover searches to find the person who killed her and to find out why. Personally Christian didn't think that this novel was going to be all that popular but as usual his publisher assured him that he was a well known and loved author so anything he wrote would be immediately liked. Suddenly two incredibly blue eyes peered over the edge of the table at Christian.  
  
"Bonjour Monsieur Christian!" Alexandria smiled and climbed up onto the chair opposite Christian placing her little schoolbook bag on the table beside his coffee. "How are you??"  
  
Christian smiled at Alexandria watching her as she settled into the chair opposite. "I am very well Alexandria and how are you?" "Great!! School has finished and my Nanny, Mademoiselle Estelle was walking me back from school when I saw you. I just had to come over and talk to you!"  
  
" Is that your nanny over there."  
  
Christian pointed over to a very irritated woman who was walking over with a strong stride and a look that even made Christian fidget uncomfortably. The nanny, known by the name of Mademoiselle Estelle, had her black hair pulled back in a tight bun, she was a lean tall woman who looked like Christians old school teacher, as he remembered she had not been at all nice.  
  
" Madmoiselle Alexandria!! Ce qui vous pensent vous faites. Parler aux étrangers, je suis très près de dire votre mère au sujet de votre comportement." The nanny leant over Alexandria, Christian could clearly see the nerves twitching in the Nanny's jaw as she stared at Alexandria. On the other hand Alexandria seemed completely relaxed.  
  
"Je suis désolé, mais je juste ai dû parler avec Monsieur Christian, je le connais Mademoiselle Estelle, et vous pouvez dire ma mère car elle m'a toujours enseigné à être poli et parler aux amis."  
  
Christian watched the exchange between Alexandria and her Nanny. The nanny seemed to become more furious after Alexandria had responded. Christian decided this was the time to interrupt and help Alexandria but before he could the nanny walked off.  
  
"Sorry about that Monsieur Christian but that nanny is so boring and controlling. I did not like her anyway."  
  
"Its okay Alexandria, though I am surprised how relaxed you seemed. You speak both English and French very well for a child of your age."  
  
"My mother always wanted me to speak both the language of my father and her own. She said that when I grow up to become famous I would need to speak English too. So she got me the finest tutor in all of France."  
  
Alexandria giggled and smiled at Christian, her long auburn her tied neatly into a long ponytail which ended in long ringlets that hung over her shoulder and down her back.  
  
"What time do you need to be home by Alexandria??"  
  
"Oh well normally Madmoiselle Estelle would have got me home by four o'clock. Why what time is it?"  
  
"Half past four already. Allow me to escort you home little lady."  
  
"Oh thank you Monsieur Christian! My mother will be so worried!"  
  
Christian stood and picked up his coat. He waited for Alexandria to climb down from the chair and together they began to walk through the streets talking about England and France and how acting was Alexandria's most favourite thing. Christian marvelled at how the young girl seemed so at ease with him, she hardly knew him but it was if she seemed happy to talk to him, as he had been a friend for longer. Alexandria lead them through the town to a small street, the house were all tall and painted so nicely but they held a aura of mystery, as if they held some secret from all outsiders. Alexandria walked over to a small green door, the paint was beginning to peel and the flowers in the window wilt.  
  
"This is where I live." Alexandria curtsied and smiled. "Thank you Monsieur Christian, do you want to come in and meet my mother and aunt?"  
  
Christian shook his head. "Thank you very much Alexandria but its okay. I have to get back to writing my latest novel and your also late and you have to explain to your mother where you nanny is.maybe some other time."  
  
Alexandria nodded and looked back up at the house. "Oh.okay. Good bye Monsieur Christian." Alexandria opened the door and walked in, she turned to Christian and gave him a little wave before closing the door.  
  
Christian began the long walk back to his little hotel. He was in need of some peace and quiet. He had never realised what a handful a child could be. Of course he had been around children, many of his friends were married with children of their own. Alexandria was such a sweet young child. She was eager to learn and explore all the wonders of the world and was clearly going to be a beautiful young lady one day.  
  
'Almost as pretty as Satine.'  
  
Christian gazed up at the sky, the first few stars were beginning to appear. Now that is was winter the nights arrived earlier. though it gave Christian longer to gaze at the stars it gave him longer to think about Satine. His Satine.  
  
Thank you!! Reviews are greatly wanted!!! All helps, hints and comments are great fully received! Love to all!!!  
  
The French spoke roughly translates as: Madmoiselle Alexandria!! Ce qui vous pensent vous faites. Parler aux étrangers, je suis très près de dire votre mère au sujet de votre comportement.  
  
Miss Alexandria! What do you think you are doing? Talking with strangers! I will be speaking with your mother about your behaviour.  
  
2) Ce qui vous pensent vous faites. Parler aux étrangers, je suis très près de dire votre mère au sujet de votre comportement !  
  
I am sorry, but I just had to speak with, I do know him, and you can tell my mother as she has always taught me to be polite and speak to friends. 


	4. Chapter 3 the story develops

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Moulin Rouge all I do own is the rights to the any characters I have created in this story. Please don't send the lawyers after me!! I'm innocent.I'm blonde and I'm new!!  
  
NB: This is an A/U  
  
  
  
The Windmill turns no more.  
  
~*~ Recap; Christian gazed up at the sky, the first few stars were beginning to appear. Now that is was winter the nights arrived earlier. though it gave Christian longer to gaze at the stars it gave him longer to think about Satine. His Satine. ~*~  
  
Christian sat on the stage of the Moulin Rouge and looked around at the remains of the once magnificent stage. He had been there over an four hours, just sitting there listening and remembering the past that had once allowed the grand hall to be full of exotic colours and amazing dances and filled with the most beautiful songs ever heard by man. A gentle voice broke Christian from his thoughts, a soft and sweet voice that brought back memories of the past.  
  
Christian got down off of the stage and closed his eyes trying to find out where the voice was coming from. The voice seemed to be coming from outside and Christian walked quickly over to the main hall doors and peered out into the darkness. He could see a lot, thankfully, due to the moon and the amount of stars, which lit up the sky that night. A slim figure stood in the elephant, the light dimly outlining the shape of a young woman. Her voice echoed around the Moulin Rouge, it was a sad song that spoke of love and loss.  
  
Christian made his way across the courtyard and over to the hidden steps that led their way up to the room within the elephant. He pushed open the door gently and peered into the room. Suddenly the song stop and there was a gasp. Christian watched as the young woman ran out of the room and up the stairs to the top of the elephant.  
  
"Wait!! Don't go!!!"  
  
Christian ran after the woman and looked around. She was nowhere to be seen. He could have sworn she ran up onto the top of the elephant. Christian sighed and lay back on the bed, it creaked and groaned under his weight having not been used for so many years. He closed his eyes and lay there thinking to himself.  
  
'Did I just imagine that voice and that figure. am I really going insane. Father was right the Moulin Rouge would be the end of me.'  
  
Someone began to hum again and the bed shifted slightly as another person sat lightly on the edge of the bed. Christian slowly opened his eyes and sat up. The humming gently continued as Christian turned to face the young woman. The hood of her cloak hid her face, Christian leant forward to gently pull it back but the woman jerked away suddenly.  
  
"No.you cannot see my face. To see my face would surely kill you." Christian gazed at the woman in wonder and nodded slowly. He was speechless but not all that scared, it was as if her presence was soothing him into relaxing. ".Why. why did you come back after all these years?"  
  
Christian sighed and looked down at his feet, his shoes suddenly becoming very interesting. "Because I had some unfinished business."  
  
"Well then finish what you left behind and leave. It is for the best."  
  
Christian shook his head. "I can't leave so soon. why do I think I know you?"  
  
The figure suddenly got up and moved away from Christian towards the stairs. "Because you are a fool. your mind plays tricks on you. We have never met and will never meet again." With that the figure quickly left, Christian sat there. He had no urge to run after her, somehow he knew he would meet the woman again whether she wanted to or not. Christian smiled and looked back up at the moon. He knew that whatever happened he would meet that woman again, for some reason he believed it was Satine, perhaps it was, perhaps it wasn't but Christian did not care. he just wanted the chance to sort out all those muddled up emotions going on around in his head.  
  
The cloaked woman ran from the Moulin Rouge, gentle sobs escaped from between her lips as she ran through the village of Montemarte. The hood of the cloak feel back to reveal a mass of auburn curls surrounding a pale face and her lips were a pale red. The figure began to cough and cling to her chest, gasping for air the figure stumbled over to a house and banged her hand against the door gently. The door quickly opened and an older more mature woman pulled the coughing woman into her house.  
  
"Oh Marie.its true.he is back! He is back!" The young woman turned to face the older woman of the name Marie. Marie sighed and led the young woman over to a chair and quickly pulled a blanket over her.  
  
"Hush now darling. He will leave. we just have to keep Alexandria away from him. and you must not get yourself so worked up over those situations. I don't want you getting more ill now my little angel. You know what the doctor said. you need to go back to the warmer climates, this wet weather does nothing for your health."  
  
The young woman smiled and nodded her coughing subsiding greatly. Alexandria peered round the door and smiled weakly.  
  
"Mother?? Are you okay?"  
  
"Of course now dearest. Now come tell me all about your day. have you practiced your singing today at all?"  
  
Alexandria nodded and curled up by her mothers feet pulling a little of the blanket around herself and sighing gently. Marie watched them both and left them alone. 'I have to go find that boy. tell him to leave.before the Duke and his henchman finds out.'  
  
  
  
Thank you!!! Well that's that chapter all sorted. Until the next one.have fun! 


	5. Chapter 4 its getting tense

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Moulin Rouge all I do own is the rights to the any characters I have created in this story. Please don't send the lawyers after me!! I'm innocent.I'm blonde and I'm new!!  
  
NB: This is an A/U  
  
  
  
The Windmill turns no more.  
  
~*~ Recap; Alexandria nodded and curled up by her mothers feet pulling a little of the blanket around herself and sighing gently. Marie watched them both and left them alone.  
  
'I have to go find that boy. tell him to leave.before the Duke and his henchman finds out.' ~*~  
  
The Duke paced back and forth in the gothic tower, he had returned from his travels to Italy and had received an anonymous letter. It told him to return to the Montemarte for something that belonged to him was there. The Duke paused in front of the window and gazed down at the empty Moulin Rouge.  
  
'How dare she die! How dare she fall in love with that foolish boy.I should have had him killed when I had the chance.'  
  
The Duke threw his hat down onto a nearby chair and resumed his pacing. His henchman sat in the corner silently. There was a knock on the doors and a thin and weasel looking like woman stood in the doorway. She curtsied and walked over to the duke, her rough clothing rustling as she approached him. The Duke wrinkled up his nose at the site of her and stepped back.  
  
"What do you want???"  
  
"I'm 'ere to give you the message Duke.the writer, Christian has returned to the Moulin Rouge twice now."  
  
"So.what difference does it make?" The Duke spoke with a cynical tone but inside he was fuming at the thought that the by had returned.  
  
"But I know what happened to Satine." The woman smiled and looked at the Duke awaiting his reaction.  
  
"Yes I know! She died.Zidler told me.why else did I close down that wretched place."  
  
"But your wrong Duke. Satine is alive." The young woman began to make her way back towards the door. "But I doubt you would want to know."  
  
The Duke sneered and turned to watch the woman go.  
  
"How much??!"  
  
"Ohhh.I'd say.300 francs would do it."  
  
"Give the money to her." With that the henchman walked over to the woman and thrust 300 francs at her. The woman smiled and walked back over to the Duke as she sat in a chair.  
  
"Well after you left Zidler sent Satine away to the South of France. The doctor told her it would stop her illness. Well she stayed there for a few years. Then she returned to the Montemarte shortly after Zidlers death. And as far as I know she is still living here in Montemarte, but I dun know where. Now Christian is back as well and I dun know where he is staying either but I know he has been to the Moulin Rouge." The woman got up and smiled. "I hope that you go all you needed to know. If ya need me again just ask for Katherine.or Kath.they'll know who I am darlin."  
  
The Duke nodded and smiled. He waited until the woman had left and then began to laugh. His henchman smiled and cracked his knuckles.  
  
"Tonight my friend we await at the Moulin Rouge. Perhaps our friend Christian will appear."  
  
~~~~  
  
Marie walked quickly down the streets towards the Moulin Rouge, she had to find Christian and tell him to leave, and she pulled her shawl tighter around her shoulders and quickened her pace. Up ahead she could see the Moulin Rouge and to her surprise to people entering the Moulin Rouge. Marie paused for a moment and wondered whether it was safe to go in there. no one knew where she was. Marie sighed and carried on walking she had to get this whole thing sorted before someone got hurt.  
  
~~~~  
  
Christian sat up on the stage tucked back in the side wings, he was writing the next chapter of his novel to send back to his publisher in England. He smiled and leant back, somehow even though the Moulin Rouge held sad memories for him it made him feel relaxed. And for some reason he was able to think clearly when it came to writing his novel. Christian sat up, he thought he had heard voices and footsteps outside the Moulin Rouge but it must have been his imagination. no one came to the Moulin Rouge any more. He sat there listening quietly waiting to see if her could hear any more, the doors began to open to reveal to men, one thin and short and one tall and built very much like a brick in Christians opinion. He watched them as they began to walk towards the stage. A shaft of light fell across the two men's faces to reveal that it was the Duke and his Henchman. Christian's eyes widened and he crawled back behind a curtain. He closed his eyes and sat there keeping as quiet as he could. Again the door opened and he heard the sudden gasp of a female.  
  
"D...Duke!!"  
  
The Duke laughed and began to walk towards Marie. Marie backed up and opened the doors behind her.  
  
"Come back. believe you have some explaining to do on Zidlers behalf my dear lady."  
  
There was a muffled cry and a low thud as a body hit the floor. Christian looked around himself to find a way out. He had to escape and get help, he knew that whatever this woman knew the duke would get it from her using any means possible. Even if it meant brining her to the edge of death.  
  
  
  
Sorry it's such an evil place to end it but I need to sort my plans out for the continuation and write the next chapter! Love to all bye! 


	6. Chapter 5sorry i took so long to update!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Moulin Rouge all I do own is the rights to the any characters I have created in this story. Please don't send the lawyers after me!! I'm innocent.I'm blonde and I'm new!!  
  
NB: This is an A/U  
  
Sorry that this has taken so long to appear but I have had a very, hectic life. Its not that I don't love you guys its just that I had suddenly lots of dumb homework and I couldn't get a free moment to myself!  
  
The Windmill turns no more.  
  
~*~ Recap; There was a muffled cry and a low thud as a body hit the floor. Christian looked around himself to find a way out. He had to escape and get help, he knew that whatever this woman knew the duke would get it from her using any means possible. Even if it meant brining her to the edge of death. ~*~  
  
Marie covered her face with her arms and curled up into a tight ball, she knew that if she didn't talk soon the Duke would have her killed. At least then Satine would be safe from the Duke's evil clutches but what about Christian, she hadn't had a chance to speak to him. Then she noticed a young mans face peer round the edge of the stage curtain and gaze at her. It was Christian.  
  
~  
  
Christian gazed out at the woman and the Duke. He watched in horror as the henchman continued to hit the woman. He noticed the woman look up at him and mouth his name, he closed his eyes and quickly hid back behind the curtain for safety. He had to do something that poor woman drew closer to death every time the henchman hit her. Christian closed his eyes and took a deep breath, he felt along the stage floor for anything, his hand came across a sand bag. It would have to do as a distraction, enough for the woman to get away. He lifted the sand bag and froze as the sand began to gently fall out of a small hole in its side. Christian slowly stood up making as little noise possible and lifted the sandbag up. He threw it across the stage into the scenery. There was a loud bang and a massive cloud of dust as the scenery fell down. Christian took this moment to run behind the stage and underneath it. He just hoped that the woman used this chance to run away.  
  
~  
  
The loud clattering of the scenery falling over and the dust cloud engulfing the stage surprised both the Duke and his henchman. Marie quickly pulled herself to her feet and ran towards the door, she flung it open and ran out of the Moulin Rouge. The Duke choked and covered his eyes waiting for the dust cloud to disappear. When it finally did he could see his henchman coated like a ghost is thick white dust. His henchman looked at the Duke before pointing at the floor where Maria had once been. The duke sighed and threw his hat at his henchman.  
  
"You fool!! Why didn't you get a hold of her while you had the chance!?!"  
  
The henchman gazed at the floor before picking up the Dukes hat and dusting it off with the sleeve of his jacket. He held the hat out towards the Duke, who snatched it and put it on his head.  
  
"Sorry Duke."  
  
"Whatever caused that . interruption is probably still back there. I advise you go look for it and dispose of it. I am going back to the taxi you have five minutes before I leave."  
  
With that the Duke turned on his heel and walked out of the Moulin Rouge, a trail of dust behind his gently settling after every step. The Henchmen sighed and walked towards the stage cracking his knuckles. ~  
  
Christian crawled along under the stage and looked for the nearest route out. He could hear the footsteps of the approaching henchman and he didn't really want to be found, and as the Duke put it, 'disposed of', he quickly crawled towards the secret trapdoor and pushed it open gently. He looked around and saw nobody was around.  
  
~  
  
Quickly Christian climbed out but forgot to gently close the trap door. It closed with a loud bang. Christian froze and slowly turned round to face the Duke's henchman. They stared at one another for a moment before Christian quickly ran towards the exit. He didn't particularly want to hang around and find out he was going to be disposed of. Christian flung open the Moulin Rouge doors and ran through the courtyard. Behind him he could hear the ever-quickening pace of the henchman as he followed. Christian ran towards the last gates shoving old props and bins over behind him in an attempt to slow the henchman down. Finally Christian got out onto the street and ran for all he was worth down an alleyway opposite. The henchman wasn't behind him, thankfully. Christian darted into what appeared to be an old abandoned bar. He could hear music from upstairs, music, which he recognised from a long time ago. He made his way up the stairs and pushed open the door. Inside stood five people around an old piano, which was slightly out of tune. One of the people around the piano was a dwarf wearing a top hat and a scarf, he had a lisp and was drinking a green liquid from a shot glass. The dwarf looked up mid song and froze. Chrisitan gazed around the rom and started to back out.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to intrude. I'll be going now."  
  
"Chwistian??.Chwistian my deaw boy!"  
  
The dwarf began to hobble towards him laughing and repeating his name. Christian gazed down at the dwarf and looked at him. The face seemed so very similar.  
  
"Do I know you?"  
  
"Chwistian it's me! Toulouse!!!"  
  
That's all for now folks! 


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Moulin Rouge all I do own is the rights to the any characters I have created in this story. Please don't send the lawyers after me!! I'm innocent.I'm blonde and I'm new!!  
  
NB: This is an A/U  
  
I am so very sorry that I have been away for so long but the computer needed work doing on it and then I have been ill =*(..but I am back! And the story shall continue now! So to all my readers' hello! And enjoy!  
  
The Windmill turns no more.  
  
~*~ Recap; "Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to intrude. I'll be going now."  
  
"Chwistian??.Chwistian my deaw boy!"  
  
The dwarf began to hobble towards him laughing and repeating his name. Christian gazed down at the dwarf and looked at him. The face seemed so very similar.  
  
"Do I know you?"  
  
"Chwistian it's me! Toulouse!!!" ~*~  
  
Christian gazed at Toulouse in disbelief before breaking out into one of his earth shattering smiles. Toulouse laughed and hugged Christian's legs before stepping back and staring at the now smiling Christian.  
  
"Toulouse!! How are you! It's been so long! What have you been up to all this time??"  
  
Christian was dragged over to a seat by Toulouse and handed a glass of some alcohol. Toulouse smiled and waved an arm around him.  
  
"Well my boy! After you left. I took up writing again and I have had one of my plays considered for publishing. But that's not important at all Chwistian. how have you been. I read your book it was a big seller here. You must be so famous my boy after selling the story of the Moulin Rouge."  
  
  
  
Christian nodded and sighed smiling a little. He gazed down into his drink and swirled it round the glass before drinking it all in one go. Toulouse watched not disturbing the forlorn Christian knowing that he was probably contemplating Satine.his Satine. Toulouse suddenly patted Christian on the shoulder and topped up Christians glass. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence that filled the room more of an understanding, which was shared commonly amongst Christian, Toulouse and Toulouse's friends. Toulouse was the first to break the silence.  
  
"We're not here to contemplate on that though. however much it hurts, we can't change the past and unlike some people we will all try to move on. Satine lives on in the remains of the Moulin Rouge...and in all of our hearts. But back to us Christian. meet my friends."  
  
Toulouse waved in the direction of the piano where 4 men stood around it. None of them Christian recognised.  
  
"They are my companions.well I lie they are my. my. friends. They helped me to meet the possible director of my newest production. Anyway why are you here Christian I am eager to know."  
  
"Well.I needed inspiration for my newest novel I am writing so my Publisher allowed me to come over to France which I told him was the only place that I could concentrate on a novel like this. but I wont reveal it to you yet Toulouse. You will have to wait till it is published so no trying to change my mind."  
  
Toulouse laughed and nodded. Raising his glass Toulouse downed his drink and opened the door.  
  
"Come Chwistian. we must tour the streets and see the wonders which have changed. There is this delightful café which I am sure you will like!"  
  
Christian nodded and got up placing his now empty glass on the chair and followed Toulouse out leaving the four other gentlemen behind.  
  
~*~  
  
Marie ran through the streets back to the house, her arms were sore and bruised as were her legs. She could feel the trickle of blood past her ankle but she ignored it wanting to get home quickly. She banged on the door, which was flung open by Alexandria who gazed up at Marie before suddenly fussing over her.  
  
"Mother! It is Marie and she is hurt!"  
  
"Bring her in here and fetch me some water and a cloth little one."  
  
Alexandria ran off into the kitchen after leading Marie into the living room and sitting her by the fire next to her mother. Marie looked up and leant over patting the young mother gently on the knee.  
  
"What happened Marie? How on earth did you get so badly hurt?"  
  
"The Duke found me at the Moulin Rouge and set his henchman on me. I will be fine dear I just need to rest."  
  
It was just then that Alexandria returned with a bowl of warm water and a cloth, which she handed to her mother. Alexandria then knelt by the fire gazing into it. Marie allowed the Alexandria's mother to tend to her wounds before placing a hand under the woman's chin and tilting her head up so she could gaze into her beautiful blue eyes.  
  
"Christian saved me. I didn't get a chance to warn him. I am sorry Satine."  
  
"Don't worry Marie I will find him. But for now tell me why did the Duke hurt you?"  
  
~*~  
  
It was now very late and Christian stumbled down the streets bumping into the walls. Toulouse had wobbled off back to his residence a while ago leaving Christian to drown his sorrows in more and more drink. Two men followed Christian and grabbed him by the shoulders shoving him up against a wall.  
  
"Hand over you money and watch and we wont harm you."  
  
"Get off!!! You idiots"  
  
Christian flailed his arms in a drunken manner at the two men, both laughed and punched Christian, he went silent and slumped forward as they grabbed his money and valuables. They hit him once more before dragging over to a doorway and running for it. Christian opened his eyes weakly and gazed about try to look for help. He lifted his head but it all hurt so much, his head rolled back with a loud thud against the door behind him. Christian passed out shortly after allowing sleep, pain and alcohol take him under. ~*~  
  
Satine looked up as she heard a loud thud on the door. She glanced at the clock before getting up. Alexandria and Marie had long ago gone to bed and fallen asleep but Satine couldn't. There was just too much on her mind. 'Who could it be at this hour?' Satine thought to herself puling the shawl closer around her shoulders and opening the door cautiously. A body fell back into the doorway landing at her feet. A young man's sleeping face lay at her feet. It was Christian and he was obviously hurt. She didn't know what to do. Should she leave Christian there or help him.but that would result in her revealing her identity. She sighed and rolled her eyes. Even asleep Christian was still the charmer she had fallen for and the man she loved. Satine leant down and began the long process of pulling Christian back into the house.  
  
Well I hope you all enjoyed that. If not.tough to you! Till next time! Goodbye 


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Moulin Rouge all I do own is the rights to the any characters I have created in this story. Please don't send the lawyers after me!! I'm innocent.I'm blonde and I'm new!!  
  
NB: This is an A/U  
  
  
  
The Windmill turns no more.  
  
~*~ Recap; A body fell back into the doorway landing at her feet. A young man's sleeping face lay at her feet. It was Christian and he was obviously hurt. She didn't know what to do. Should she leave Christian there or help him.but that would result in her revealing her identity. She sighed and rolled her eyes. Even asleep Christian was still the charmer she had fallen for and the man she loved. Satine leant down and began the long process of pulling Christian back into ~*~  
  
The Duke and his henchman sat in the carriage, which made its was slowly down the streets. There was a sudden yell from the driver and the carriage jerked to a halt. There were muffled yells and disgruntled voices, which the Duke could hear. He poked his head out through the window and stared up at the driver.  
  
"What is going on? Why have we stopped!!!"  
  
"Sorry Duke but these two lads ran in front of my cab and dropped something. They are just picking it up now. See." With that the deriver pointed in front of him at the two young men scrabbling to pick up their belongings. The Duke sighed is disgust and leant back in the carriage muttering away to himself before feeling the gentle sway of the carriage start up again. The Duke looked out of his window at the two young men who stood by the wall staring at the cab.  
  
'Perhaps those two will be useful at some point.' The Duke thought to himself. ~*~  
  
The two men huddled together peering down at the wallet they had grabbed and the money. The tall thinish young man was counting the money whilst the other slightly shorter man was rummaging through the wallet. The one counting the money looked up.  
  
"What you found there Pierre?"  
  
"Oh, well.only that the guy we robbed was called Christian and he is from England. Says here he is an author!"  
  
"Well that's very nice and all but of no use to us! If he is an author he maybe well known.ditch the wallet and lets go!"  
  
With that the pair of them ran off into the streets leaving the wallet behind in a gutter. ~*~  
  
Satine sat beside Alexandria's bed where Christian now lay. The doctor had kindly visited only a short while ago and seen to Christian's injuries. He had been lucky that Satine had found him so quickly otherwise he would have surely caught pneumonia lying out on the streets all night. Marie had seen the doctor out shortly after that and had returned carrying a bottle of some medicine the doctor prescribed for Christian to take. Alexandria was curled up in her chair by the window watching her mother.  
  
"Mother. that's the nice man I met whilst I was at the Moulin Rouge. He was so very very kind and did you know he is an author from England! Is that not amazing Mother.from England. how I would love to visit England. I wonder if he knew my father."  
  
Satine smiled weakly and nodded. She gently pulled the cloth off of Christian's head and soaked it again in the bowl of water beside the bed.  
  
"Alexandria would you be a darling and go to the shops with Marie for me and collect the shopping. If you want you two could go to a café afterwards. I will be fine here. don't you worry. But before you do leave send Marie up please."  
  
Alexandria nodded and quickly got up out of her chair and ran over to her mother. She wrapped her arms round Satine's shoulders and gently hugged her before running out of the room to find Marie. A few moments later there was the gentle thud of footsteps on the stair and then Marie opened the door.  
  
"Are you sure it is safe to leave yourself alone with Christian. After all you did want him not to know you were still alive. Why don't you and Alexandria go out, I will stay and look after him."  
  
"No. no Marie go. I have to talk to him." With that Marie sighed and left Satine. She knew better to try and argue with Satine. She was as stubborn as her mother had been and as persuading as her father. It was such a pity that they both had died when she was so young. But that was then not now and Satine had grown up to be a beautiful elegant woman with a stunning young daughter.  
  
As Marie and Alexandria walked along the streets towards the market place she looked at the young Alexandria and smiled. How much she reminded her of Satine. She was as beautiful and kind but she had a side to her which Satine wanted to keep secret. A side, which now looked like it, would now be possibly revealed. That would break Satine apart but there was nothing that Marie could do, she could just sit and watch as Satine probably fell slowly back into the depression they had all fought so hard to pull her out from. It wasn't until Harold had died that Satine had pulled herself together and picked up the pieces after his death. It was a pity that it had to be death, which pulled Satine out of her depression, but again Marie could do nothing. That made her feel so. useless but alas Satine would not have Marie interfering. One day, Marie hoped, Satine would be as happy as Alexandria and finally Marie could rest and watch the woman she loved as dearly as a daughter finally get what she deserved. But until that day Marie just had to keep on hoping and praying that Satine would be able to pull herself through. ~*~  
  
Christian stirred and gazed around the room, his head hurt and so did everywhere else for that matter. He didn't remember much from last night. apart from that fact that he and Toulouse had visited a little bar and then. and then what? Christian sat up to get a better chance at working out his bearings but regretted it. His head spun and his stomach churned as if a storm was brewing. He fell back against the pillows and closed his eyes.  
  
Then he heard it, the same beautiful voice that he had heard one night at the Moulin Rouge not too long ago. A sweet voice, which sounded so motherly but then so familiar at the same time. The door gently creaked open and Chrisitan kept his eyes closed. The listened to the woman walk across the room and place something beside the bed on a table or something. A soft smooth hand was placed on his cheek and gently caressed for a moment before lifting up the damp and now warm cloth. Then the hand returned to his cheek and gently stroked his cheek. The woman resumed her song.  
  
'One day I'll fly away Leave all this to yesterday What more can your love do for me .When will love be through with me.'  
  
Chrisitan recognised that song. Satine had sung it. it was Satine's song. Christian opened her eyes suddenly and stared up at the woman. She gasped and pulled her hand away. ~*~  
  
Chrisitan was gazing at me, I woke him up! What could I do! I shouldn't have sung that silly little song. I looked around me and started to get up but Christians hand shot out and grabbed mine stopping me from getting away. I stared at him, his eyes held so much emotion I couldn't tell what he was feeling.was it anger, confusion.fear? His voice broke me out of my trail of thoughts.  
  
"Satine. Satine please tell me I'm not dreaming. Please." His voice was full of emotion as he gazed at me his grip not loosening at all.  
  
I just stared at him and opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out. ~*~  
  
Christian waited for Satine to reply but although her mouth was open she seemed not able to form any words at all. He slowly sat up and pulled her gently closer, Satine stumbled and fell against Christian and blushed. Christian placed his other hand beneath her chin and tilted her head up so he could look at her properly. Satine averted her gaze and stared at the floor.  
  
"Satine."  
  
"I.no. Christian. Please no."  
  
Christian hugged Satine suddenly and clung to her burying his head in her shoulder. Satine struggled to pull away but then she heard it. Christian was crying. Gentle, muffled heart wrenching sobs that even Satine, who had spent years building her defences up so to protect herself, could feel them breaking. She wrapped her arms round Christian and rocked slowly from side to side. Christian still cried but she could hear him begin to quieten. He was like a child, that's all Satine could compare him to. A child who was in need of love. ~*~  
  
My Satine. my precious Satine.  
  
He repeated the same thought over and over and clung to Satine as if she was a lifeline. He felt like a fool for crying but he didn't care. not anymore. He wanted to yell out to the world that he had found his Satine and that nothing was ever going to break them apart. He leant back slowly and looked at Satine's beautiful face. He smiled and gently reached out to stroke her cheek but Satine leant away from him. Christian titled his head to one side puzzled at the way she had reacted to his actions before sighing and moving away. Now that he had got over the initial shock and joy his heart and mind now conflicted over the fact that Satine had survived but never told him. Never once tried to tell him that she wasn't lying somewhere in a grave which he would never see.  
  
"You lived and didn't tell me.you lived and never contacted me."  
  
"Christian I couldn't! I was still ill."  
  
"But I left.Zidler told me you were dead and never to come back."  
  
"I was in a coma Chrisitan! What could I do!"  
  
"But your not now are you. didn't you want me to know my only love had lived!"  
  
"No...yes! I.Zidler thought it was for the best."  
  
"And you do everything that Zidler tells you! I bet you married that Duke didn't you! That's why you didn't try and contact me."  
  
"No Christian Its not like that please!"  
  
"You lied you never told me. I thought you were dead and that I had lost the love of my life and left the country believing she was dead! Gone to the world. I wrote our story just like you asked. I wanted to keep my promise I wrote it and told the world about our life. I wanted so much to be able to be with you. I have lived my life alone thinking that no one could ever care about me. I returned hoping that I would be inspired to write my next novel and instead I find out that I have been depressed about nothing! Or maybe I was write you have married that Duke."  
  
Satine stared at Christian as he yelled at her. Then it went silent, an uncomfortable silence, which Satine wanted desperately to end. She didn't know what to say. Christian sat there breathing heavily staring at Satine. Then with one swift movement he turned away and lay on his side.  
  
"I will leave by twelve. I will pay you for the use of the room and leave you alone. forever."  
  
Satine gasped and stood up grabbing the bowl of water and promptly pouring it over Christian. He yelled and turned over to stare at her. Satine tried to stay angry but the way the water had caused his hair to plaster to his face and the fact that water droplets kept falling off of his face as he stared at her. Satine began to giggle and sat down laughing gently.  
  
Christian stared at her at in shock as she began to laugh. What ever had just happened the moment had been ruined and Satine was laughing at.him. It was that same musical laughter which made Christians heart beat faster and make him want to laugh. Christian smiled and then began to laugh. ~*~  
  
Marie and Alexandria walked into the house to hear laughter echoing throughout the house. Alexandria ran past Marie and up the stairs before she could say anything. Marie quickly followed hoping that Satine was okay.  
  
  
  
Alexandria opened the door and stood there staring at her mother and Christian. Both were laughing but Chrisitan and her bed were soaking wet. Alexandria giggled and turned to look at Marie as she surveyed the scene. Marie sighed and gently pushed Alexandria aside and walked over to Christian and pulled off his wet bandages.  
  
"Monsieur Chrisitan what are you doing?"  
  
Christian looked up to see Alexandria looking very confused. Firstly Christian just laughed more but then he began to wonder why Alexandria was here. He stopped laughing and looked from Satine to Alexandria.  
  
"Are.you two related?"  
  
Satine gasped and looked at Alexandria. She realised that Chrisitan was beginning to get suspicious so she suddenly spoke up before Alexandria could get in.  
  
"She."  
  
"She is my niece Christian. yes they do look alike and Satine is kindly helping me look after her."  
  
Marie smiled and tugged Alexandria's hair before she could correct her. She fell silent and smiled leaving a dumfounded Christian to nod and looks at Satine who was smiling and nodding.  
  
"Yes Alexandria is Marie's niece. but so many people think that she is my daughter. How ridiculous!"  
  
  
  
Well that's all folks! And I don't own any of the Moulin Rouge songs either! 


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Moulin Rouge all I do own is the rights to the any characters I have created in this story. Please don't send the lawyers after me!! I'm innocent.I'm blonde and I'm new!!  
  
NB: This is an A/U  
  
  
  
The Windmill turns no more.  
  
~*~ Recap; "Are.you two related?"  
  
Satine gasped and looked at Alexandria. She realised that Chrisitan was beginning to get suspicious so she suddenly spoke up before Alexandria could get in.  
  
"She."  
  
"She is my niece Christian. yes they do look alike and Satine is kindly helping me look after her."  
  
Marie smiled and tugged Alexandria's hair before she could correct her. She fell silent and smiled leaving a dumfounded Christian to nod and looks at Satine who was smiling and nodding.  
  
"Yes Alexandria is Marie's niece. but so many people think that she is my daughter. How ridiculous!" ~*~  
  
Two days passed and Christian slowly healed, the doctor was amazed by his progress and soon gaze Christian permission to get out of bed and perhaps go for a little walk. Alexandria was absolutely ecstatic, she could finally take Christian out around the village and to the little café that she adored so much. Marie made no comment and continued to carry on her normal chores about the house. Satine was harder to decipher, well that's what Christian thought, some days she would be cheerful, others irritable and some days she never left her room. Marie and Alexandria acted like nothing was going on but Christian wasn't sure. He wanted to say something but there was so much.much.well something between him and Satine that if he said anything he was scared that she would leave him again. It was one evening when Satine and Marie had left to go out shopping earlier that evening leaving Alexandria and Christian alone that Christian decided it was time to find out a little more about what had happened.  
  
Alexandria sat in front of the fire plaiting her dolls hair and humming. Christian sat in an armchair to one side watching her. Strangely enough it wasn't Christian who broke the silence.  
  
"She's very pretty don't you think?"  
  
Christian looked around puzzled and nodded slowly. "Yes I must admit your doll is very, um, sweet."  
  
Alexandria giggled and put her doll on the floor and turned to face Christian.  
  
"No silly I meant my moth. I mean Satine."  
  
"Yes, what did you almost call her?"  
  
"Nothing Christian."  
  
"Alexandria, you can trust me. I promise to keep a secret if you keep one of my secrets." Alexandria nodded slowly and smiled. "Good, now I think Satine is very very beautiful, and when I knew her before you were even around I thought she was very beautiful. At one point I was very close to marrying her but it didn't work out. Now what were you going to say Alexandria?"  
  
Alexandria looked around and played with the edge of her dress before sighing. "Satine is my mother. But you mustn't let her know you know she will get angry with me and tell me off. "  
  
"Of course I wont Alexandria. Your secret is safe with me. Now tell me about yourself"  
  
Just as Alexandria opened her mouth to begin telling Christian all about herself Satine opened the door and walked in her basket over flowing with various foods and treats. Alexandria smiled and leapt up to hug Satine, who gently stroked Alexandria's hair and smiled.  
  
"Now my little angel you haven't been disturbing Christians rest have you? You know how important it is for him to recover so that he may return home and write more of his lovely stories."  
  
"No Satine, she has been an angel." Satine smiled and nodded at Christian before pushing Alexandria towards the stairs.  
  
"Come along mon petite cher, it is time for you to be in bed."  
  
"Mother please! Let me stay a few more minutes! I will be as quiet as a mouse."  
  
"Bed Alexandria! Now before your mother has to get angry. Now be a good little girl and you can have a treat in the morning. Now shoo." Alexandria sighed and ran up the stairs, there was the click of her door closing and then it was silent. Satine walked over to Christian and handed him a bottle of medicine. Christian sighed and looked at her with one of his puppy dog eye looks, which had Satine, melted within moments and in a large mushy pile on the floor. She shook her head. "Not you too Christian. I am not in the mood. Take your medicine and then maybe we can talk."  
  
"Yes Satine."  
  
Christine waited as Satine emptied the contents of her basket in the kitchen and helped Marie put them away. Marie then made her way up stairs and left the two alone. Satine sat opposite Christian and smiled.  
  
"Christian, I think you should go back to Britain once you are well enough. Since the Duke is here it is more than likely he will try and have you killed. Since you are saying in my house that also puts Marie and Alexandria in danger and I will not tolerate that. Not after Harold did his best to keep Marie and me safe and after he died Marie was left to protect me. This is all I can do to repay her Christian and I will not stand putting anyone else's life in danger. You must leave and not return. I will write I suppose so that you know that I am well and safe. But that is all."  
  
"No! I am not losing you once and find you just to loose you again! Satine I can protect you all Marie yourself and your daughter! I can give you a home back in England."  
  
"Daughter, you called her my daughter. How did you find out."  
  
" I didn't fall for your excuses. Who is the father Satine? Please tell me. I don't care I just want to know I will home all three of you in England I just want to know if you loved that man as much, no more than me. Please Satine"  
  
"Christian you're being childish. The man, Alexandria's father is just a man he left us and I brought her up alone. That is all she knows and you are allowed to know. You are kind to offer us a home in England but I can't leave the place I love the most. It would mean that I would have to give up my past."  
  
"Satine please! Just try it for a while. If you don't like it you can return. Just as long as I have the chance to at least try and work it out with you Satine. I still love you don't you realise that. Why else would I write our story and then come back. I was hoping to find you and when you spoke to me on top of the elephant although I didn't see your face I knew it was you. Oh please Satine just. Just try to work it out between us. Remember what we had."  
  
"Yes! I know what we had! I know that you love me and that you would give the world but I have my daughter to think about. The Duke will find you and if I am there with you he will want me back. I don't want to go back Christian not to him! Please understand what I am telling you. I am only trying to protect my child and my heart from being broken again."  
  
"Just please. Consider it."  
  
"Fine I will."  
  
There was a deathly silence after the powerful conversation passed between the two. Christian had risen and now stood beside the fire staring into it and Satine still sat in her chair. Suddenly Christian walked over and knelt in front of Satine and held onto her hands.  
  
"I need you. Please. Please come back with me"  
  
Satine gazed down at Christian and felt the tears begin to gently roll down her cheek and land on her lap. She sighed and closed her eyes willing the tears to go away and let her be composed again. She felt Christian rest his head on her knees and begin to whisper something. Satine listened.  
  
"Never knew I could feel like this. Like I've never seen the sky before." Satine stared down at Christian as he turned to look up at her. She smiled and reached up to caress her cheek. "Want to vanish inside your kiss." Christian leant up and ever so lightly placed a kiss on Satine lips. Satine froze and then pulled back.  
  
"Christian"  
  
She barely even spoke his name before his lips were crushed against hers. She melted against him and sighed kissing him back. Moments passed, then minutes and then what felt an eternity to the two before they pulled back gasping for breath. They stared at each other both silent and breathing heavily. Christian smiled and kissed Satine once more lightly on the lips.  
  
"I love you Satine."  
  
With that he stood up and walked out of the room leaving a startled and somewhat shocked Satine behind.  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
It was morning and Alexandria was walking to school, she hummed to herself and thought back to this mornings events. Her mother had sat quietly eating breakfast when Christian came down she looked up went pale then blushed and smiled. Alexandria didn't understand what was going on but whatever had happened it had made her mother and Christian a lot happier. When she had left Christian had given her four francs and her mother had given her a chocolate bar. 'Today is going to be a very good one by the looks of it.' Alexandria thought to herself.  
  
It was then that Alexandria noticed a carriage outside of her school and a tall man with a bigger scarier looking man walking with her Headmistress. Alexandria looked at the carriage in puzzlement. No one had mentioned someone important coming to the school today. Maybe it was a surprise visitor. Alexandria shrugged the thought off and went inside to chat with her friends.  
  
By midmorning nothing had happened and Alexandria has almost forgotten the strange looking carriage and the two men. Her head mistress lightly tapped Alexandria on the shoulder and smiled at the young girl when she turned round.  
  
"There are two gentlemen here to see you Alexandria. If you go along to the library you will find them there. And remember you manners!"  
  
Alexandria nodded and ran along to the library curious to find out who these people were. When she pushed open the door and walked it Alexandria saw the same two men from earlier sat over at a big desk. Alexandria tidied up her dress and walked over. She curtsied and smiled.  
  
"Bonjour. I am Alexandria, my headmistress told me that you wished to speak with me."  
  
The scary looking man smiled and nodded and looked at the thinner gentleman. It was the thinner man who spoke.  
  
"Yes Alexandria we did. Now you can call me Duke. I am a very rich man and I was wondering if you would like to help me. Of course you will get a reward after you tell us what we want to know."  
  
"Yes Sir"  
  
"Now your headmistress tells us that you live with a lady called Marie and another lady, your mother I believe. Now I hear your mother was a singer and that she had a beautiful voice. Now I want to speak to your mother and ask her if she wants to help me. All you have to do is tell me if it is true that your mother was a singer."  
  
Alexandria looked at her shoes, she didn't like these men they scared her. Especially the thin one, once he had spoken she felt that he was a lot more scary than the big guy and she didn't know what to say. Alexandria nodded after further persuasion by the Duke. She heard the chairs scrap back and she was lifted suddenly and carried out. She began to kick and scream but a hand covered her mouth. Alexandria was carried out to the carriage and thrown in shortly followed by the big scary man and the Duke.  
  
Alexandria listened to the Duke as he gave her address to the driver and she felt the carriage begin to move. She opened her eyes slowly and stared up from her seat on the floor, the Duke sat staring out of the window and his big scary friend sat watching her. He didn't smile, neither of them did and that scared Alexandria a lot more than she wanted to admit.  
  
"I want my mother. I want Christian"  
  
  
  
The Duke turned to stare at the now crying Alexandria and laughed.  
  
"So that is where Christian is. He found your mother. Well it will be best to kill two birds with one stone. Don't worry Alexandria you will see your mother soon enough."  
  
  
  
That's all I am afraid! Toodles! 


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Moulin Rouge all I do own is the rights to the any characters I have created in this story. Please don't send the lawyers after me!! I'm innocent.I'm blonde and I'm new!!  
  
NB: This is an A/U  
  
  
  
The Windmill turns no more.  
  
~*~ Recap; "So that is where Christian is. He found your mother. Well it will be best to kill two birds with one stone. Don't worry Alexandria you will see your mother soon enough." ~*~  
  
Satine sat staring into the fire she was obviously far away thinking about something that Christian couldn't quite pin point. Her eyes were so mixed up with emotions that Christian couldn't decipher one from the other. He sighed and sat back in his chair and closed his eyes massaging his forehead. It was the same silence that fell over them as always, the only times they really talked was when Alexandria was about and even then it was petty small talk just for the sake of Alexandria. Marie was out in the market shopping and wouldn't be back until late evening as she was meant to be visiting a friend of hers and Satine told her not to worry about getting back any time early as she could handle everything.  
  
The sudden knock on the door caused both Satine and Christian to jump and look at one another. Satine stood and walked over to the hallway, Christian heard her unlocking the door and then there was a loud gasp and a dull thud. Christian got up to see in the doorway the Duke gripping Alexandria by both the shoulders tightly, he could see that she had been crying. In the background the henchman was gripping onto Satine who was trying to break free of his grasp.  
  
"What a pleasure to see you Christian my dear boy. My you are looking well. How kind of you to lead me here to my darling Satine and this delightful child. Now I advise you sit and don't try anything or little Alexandria here may get hurt!"  
  
Christian glared at the Duke as he slowly sat, he watched the Duke shove Alexandria unceremoniously in the direction of a stool in the corner and smile as he heard her cry out in fear. Satine screamed and struggled more reaching for her daughter as tears streaked down her cheeks.  
  
"What do you want Duke?"  
  
"Is it not at all obvious Christian? I want Satine and my future daughter Alexandria to be given to you and me to take the blame for their disappearance. It is just a pity that you will not be able to defend yourself."  
  
Christian looked at the Duke puzzled and watched in horror as he pulled a gun from under his waistcoat. He pointed the gun first at Christian and then at Alexandria.  
  
"Or perhaps I will kill the girl. Maybe that will change your mind Satine my dear."  
  
"Over my dead body Duke! You will leave my daughter out of this!!"  
  
The Duke laughed as Satine kicked and hit the henchman who did nothing but laugh. Satine sighed in defeat before looking at Christian who sat there looking calm and relaxed. Slowly Christian got up and walked over to Alexandria and lifted her from the floor and into the safety of his arms. The Duke watched disgusted and irritated and lifted the gun up to point it at Christian.  
  
"What do you think you are doing Christian? Trying to be a hero are we? Well now is that not so typical. The sad little boy has come back to find his love is not dead and now wants to prove his love."  
  
"Duke. why not just kill me. Its what you really want is it not?"  
  
The Duke laughed and nodded as he walked over to stand beside Satine. He leant up and stroked her cheek.  
  
"But I also want this beauty. She is just so special that I feel I should have her all to myself!"  
  
It was then that Satine took the opportunity to retaliate and kick the Duke's hand. The years in the Moulin Rouge and learning how to can can and kick the highest possible finally became useful as the gun went flying through the year and landed beside the fire. The Duke watched her in disbelief and then raised his hand and slapped her. Satine screamed and glared at the Duke. Alexandria took this opportunity to push herself away from Christian and quickly ran over to he where the gun laid and picked it up. Slowly she lifted it up to look at it better and the turned to face the Duke and her Mother.  
  
"Alexandria!!"  
  
"Well I see you have some of Christians spirit in you, perhaps he has been around longer than I first thought. Now little one be a good little girl and give me the gun and your mother will not be harmed. Or perhaps that's what you want to happen, if I were you little one I would give the gun and no body will get hurt especially you!"  
  
Alexandria shook her head and looked at Christian before tossing the gun to him and running behind a chair. Satine relaxed when she saw Alexandria had given the gun over to Christian but began to panic when she felt the blade of a hidden knife press against her back. The henchman smiled as if he was doing nothing but secretly she knew that if Christian did anything she would be in big trouble. Christian held the gun up and smiled at the Duke.  
  
"Now we can finally sort this out Duke. Equally. Now let Satine go and I will not be forced to shoot any of you."  
  
The Duke looked at the Henchman and the two passed knowing smiles before the Duke returned his gaze to Christian.  
  
"Well Christian it looks like you have the upper hand. Yes, you can have your pathetic little woman. Let her go."  
  
The henchman yanked Satine back against the blade and twisted it before shoving her forward with a loud scream. She slumped forward and landed on the floor with a loud thud. Christian ran to her and knelt besides her gently stroking her hair forgetting the gun.  
  
"Satine! Oh Satine please open your eyes."  
  
The Duke lunged forward kicking Christian backwards and grabbing the gun he stood up and laughed. Alexandria stayed hidden behind the chair out of fear and began to quietly cry. The Duke pointed the barrel of the gun at Christian and smiled.  
  
"I do believe that this is goodbye Christian. You can have the wench. I couldn't care less now but at least you wont be able to share your life with her."  
  
Alexandria watched the scene unfold as the Duke began to pull the trigger on the gun.  
  
  
  
...dun dun dun!!! Eheheh till the next chapter 


	11. Because I felt bad leaving you on a clif...

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Moulin Rouge all I do own is the rights to the any characters I have created in this story. Please don't send the lawyers after me!! I'm innocent.I'm blonde and I'm new!!  
  
NB: This is an A/U  
  
  
  
The Windmill turns no more.  
  
~*~ Recap; Alexandria watched the scene unfold as the Duke began to pull the trigger on the gun. ~*~  
  
Christian stared at the end of the gun and reached out gently gripping onto Satine's hand he closed his eyes awaiting the moment he died. He really wished that Alexandria wouldn't have to watch him die and then possibly her own mother but there was nothing he could do. Christian heard the trigger click merged with the cries and screams of Alexandria and then felt searing pain.  
  
~*~  
  
Alexandria watched and screamed just as the Duke pulled the trigger. She closed her eyes unable to watch the scene develop, her hands covered her ears and she dropped to her knees behind the couch crying heart-wrenching sobs. She could smell the hot metal of the gun and the smoke waft around the room.  
  
The Duke stood there still his mouth slightly agape, he had gone a ghastly pale and the gun dropped to the floor. He could see fresh blood pooling at his feet mingling with Christians slowly darkening blood. He stared at it and realised that the fresh new blood wasn't from Christian.  
  
It was his own.  
  
Slowly the Duke raised his hand to his head and felt the blood that trickled down the back of his neck and was soaked up in his shirt and waistcoat. His henchman lay on the floor beside him clearly passed out from something. The Duke turned to come face to face with Marie.  
  
Marie stood holding a large metal pan and a kitchen knife, she was panting and obviously intent on harming the Duke but he didn't have a chance to react as she swung the pan round and connected it with the side of this face. The Duke wavered for a moment before collapsing in a heap on the floor beside his henchman.  
  
Satine began to stir sitting up slowly, her back ached so much from the wound but luckily it hadn't been too serious, just a deep gash but that was nothing compared to what Christian had obviously suffered for her and Alexandria. He lay there curled up on his side clinging to his leg where blood gently gushed from between his fingers. He was clearly in pain as he facial features were all contorted and his eyes were tightly closed. Satine could hear his erratic breathing and she began to gently cry.  
  
Alexandria peered over the top of the chair and saw her mother leant over Christian. In the doorway between the collapsed Duke and Henchman stood a very serious faced Marie. She ran over to Marie and clung to her like she was he only lifeline left in the world. Satine looked up and smiled weakly at Marie.  
  
"Don't worry Satine. The police are on their way. Hopefully they should bring an ambulance but for now dear you had best stay still your wound looks quite nasty."  
  
"Thank you Marie. Thank you."  
  
~*~  
  
The police had arrived a few minutes later shortly followed by the doctor and an ambulance. Christian had been quickly put into the back of the ambulance and taken off to the nearest Hospital. Satine had been bundled into a police car that was too following the ambulance. Marie and Alexandria stayed back to give reports and watch that everything was sorted and that the Duke got what he deserved. Alexandria stayed hidden just behind Marie as the Duke and his henchman were escorted outside the back of the police van. Marie had said nothing but Alexandria stepped forward to make some remark but Marie held her back shaking her head.  
  
"No child. Leave it to rest now. We must go find your mother and Christian."  
  
"Will Monsieur Christian be okay Marie? I don't want him to die. Mother and Christian made such a cute couple."  
  
Marie laughed at Alexandria's childish ways and gently patted her on the head. She slowly pushed her towards the house.  
  
"Go get changed and we can leave soon after young lady. I will send a message to the school to let them know you won't be attending for a few days. Now hurry."  
  
Alexandria ran inside passing the living room, she barely even glanced back before muttering a wish under her breath and running up the stairs.  
  
~*~  
  
The hospital was very quiet and very white. It smelt of disinfectants and clean bedding. Alexandria sat on the end of the bed by Christian's feet, Satine sat on the bed by Christians side and Marie lay reclined in a large armchair. Christian looked tired and pale but he was smiling. Luckily he had pulled through. If Marie hadn't attacked both the henchman and the Duke it could have been more fatal. The bullet hit Christian in the leg instead of any higher, the doctor had exclaimed what a lucky man he had been and how lucky his wife and daughter were to be not to loose a father and husband. Satine had blushed furiously and mumbled something under her breath.  
  
Alexandria had pointed out to the doctor that they weren't actually related but she really wished that Christian were her father. She later added she hadn't meant to say that but hoped that it didn't upset or change the doctor's opinion of them. Marie had decided then it was time that Satine and Christian were left alone because it had been a really hectic day. Alexandria left begrudgingly but Christian had promised to spend some time with her later.  
  
~*~  
  
Now Satine and Christian were finally alone. The silence was unnerving to anyone who did not know the past between this pair but to them both it was a comfortable understanding that stood between them. Christian leant forward slowly and gently stroked Satine's cheek.  
  
"I'm sorry I put you threw all of this Satine. I should not have returned at least then Marie, you and Alexandria would have been safe from the Duke."  
  
Satine blushed a little and then laughed.  
  
"Oh Christian do not apologise! To be honest I am so happy that you are back. Its been terrible I really wish I had told you the truth about Alexandria being our child. I wanted to. Can you forgive me please?"  
  
Before could finish the sentence Christian was already kissing her. They were suddenly broken apart by a squeal from the door way and a blur of colours racing over to the bed and hugging them both tightly.  
  
"Finally I have a new daddy! Oh mother marry Christian then he can be my father and then I wont have to tell everyone I have no father because I can say he is my father and no one would be any wiser."  
  
Satine and Christian exchanged glances and both began to laugh. Alexandria sat there totally confused by what would be so funny. Alexandria huffed and crossed her arms irritated. Satine leant over and placed a kiss on Satine's forehead.  
  
"My dear sweet Alexandria. I have something I must tell you. I have not been entirely honest with you about who your father is. Well you see. you know I told you that tale about the two lovers of the Moulin Rouge well that was actually Christian and I. You see this is the little secret I told you I couldn't say till you were older."  
  
Alexandria looked puzzled and nodded.  
  
"Go on."  
  
"Well Alexandria. Christian is your father."  
  
  
  
How will Alexandria take it? There maybe one or two more chapters to come and then it will be over and I may have a break as I have exams in a weeks time and I have really gotta dedicate myself so If I don't start anything knew its because of the exams peeps. 


	12. Chapter 11 and sadly my friends the end ...

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Moulin Rouge all I do own is the rights to the any characters I have created in this story. Please don't send the lawyers after me!! I'm innocent.I'm blonde and I'm new!!  
  
NB: This is an A/U  
  
  
  
The Windmill turns no more.  
  
~*~  
  
"Well Alexandria. Christian is your father."  
  
~*~  
  
Alexandria stared at her mother in disbelief; slowly she turned to look at Marie who sat there her face expressionless.  
  
"Marie? Is mother telling me the truth?"  
  
"Yes dear. Now come along don't look so shocked. You for one said you wanted Christian to be your father so by the looks of it child your wish has come true. Now what do you say to Christian."  
  
Satine watched carefully as Satine took a deep breath and closed her eyes, slowly she breathed out before turning to glare at Christian.  
  
"You owe me lots of birthday presents and Christmas presents father. So I want one now. My first present will have to be that you get better so you can get out of hospital quickly so that you can marry my mother and I can have a proper family."  
  
Christian stared at Alexandria slightly shocked at her outburst. He began to gently laugh, he looked at Satine and smiled.  
  
"Okay if that is what you really want for your first present then. If you want I will get better and marry Satine."  
  
Satine stared at Christian and then at Alexandria. Marie laughed and then cleared her throat quickly composing herself. Satine slowly raised a hand to her forehead and massaged her eyes slowly.  
  
"So you want Christian to get better so he can marry me."  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"So do I get a say in the situation?"  
  
"Oh of course you so mother. All you have to say yes when Christian asks you. Is that not right Christian?"  
  
"Of course Alexandria. Satine will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"  
  
Christian gazed at Satine as the room fell silent. The tension and suspense hung in the air and then was broken as Satine smiled and hugged Christian tightly.  
  
"Oui! Yes! Yes!"  
  
Alexandria giggled and clapped her hands watching her parents hug one another. The moment was disturbed as the Doctor opened the door and stared at them all. Alexandria quickly got in there.  
  
"Oh Monsieur Doctor, you know you said that we looked such a happy family and that we almost lost a father and a husband. You were right. Well not at the time you weren't but you are now! My mother is going to marry Monsieur Christian!"  
  
The doctor stood there in the doorway staring at them all before briefly smiling at Alexandria. Marie leant over and pulled Alexandria off of the bed and over to stand beside the arm chair allowing the doctor better access to Christian. Satine smiled and blushed as she gently and somewhat reluctantly let go of Christian, sat up and climbed off of the bed. She smiled and curtsied.  
  
"I apologise for my daughters outburst there she is somewhat excited about that announcement."  
  
The doctor smiled.  
  
"Well please allow me to be the first to congratulate you both. Oh and Monsieur Christian from the rate of your recovery you will be allowed home within a few days. But you must stay in bed and not use your leg too much. Your received serious damage and if you are not carefully the wound could become more painful. Just take it slowly and soon you will be well enough to walk out of the church with this delightful lady on your arm."  
  
Christian nodded and looked down at his leg. He smiled and glanced up at Marie shortly after the doctor had left. It then occurred to him that Marie wasn't actually meant to be home at that time. He pulled himself more upright in the bed and turned to face Marie.  
  
"Marie, were you not meant to be meeting with your friend today?"  
  
"Ah yes Christian but I found out something and that's why I quickly came home. Lucky thing too as I then wouldn't have been able to knock that awful Duke and his Henchman out."  
  
"Yes of course. But why did you come back?"  
  
Marie sighed and played with the end of her shawl like a reluctant child.  
  
" Now you see that's the thing Christian. My dear friend Annabelle, previously a can can dancer at the Moulin Rouge before it was closed down, well I confide in her everything since I have known her since she was a twinkle in her mothers eye. I went to see her today and discovered that she had been attacked. Now before all this I had told her all about how the Moulin Rouge came to be closed down and what had happened to Satine, you, Harold and I afterwards. When you arrived in Britain an old friend of mine told me and I confided in Annabelle. Unknown to me Annabelle was still in contact with the Duke and quickly told him for a large sum of money."  
  
At this Marie looked up slightly embarrassed.  
  
"I never knew and there I was telling her all about how Alexandria had met with you and Satine was worried something was going to happen. Now from what I could tell Annabelle had told the Duke where you were and what you did and who you had met with over your period of time here. It was then when the Duke wanted to find Satine that she told him about Alexandria. That when this all occurred. She warned me that the Duke was on his way to find Satine and hopefully kill Christian in the process. I left her there beaten up in her are shack of a house and fled my way back. After what she had done to you and my dear sweet Satine I could not bear to be around her."  
  
Satine leant over and grasped Marie's hand squeezing it gently.  
  
"I never meant to harm Christian. But I just couldn't bear to keep this all in. After Harold died there was no one I could talk to so Annabelle seemed like a trustworthy girl. I didn't realise it would put you all in danger. I'm so sorry."  
  
The room remained in silence for a few minutes before Christian leant over slowly and patted Marie's shoulder. Marie looked up her eyes watering and the tears slowly streaking down her face.  
  
"It is not your fault Marie. You saved us and that is all that matters. You were not to know that Annabelle would break her promise."  
  
Satine nodded and smiled.  
  
"Marie after all you have done for me and Alexandria that is now in the past. You saved our lives and I am grateful. Now please don't cry or I will and the Alexandria will and poor Christian will have to cope with three crying women. And I doubt he could cope with that."  
  
At the last part of her comment Satine lowered her voice so that only Marie could hear. Marie smiled and nodded slowly getting up.  
  
"I had best take Alexandria home now. It is getting late and she will want her supper. You best get some rest too Satine your wound has also to heal so now fussing over Christian that is for the doctors and nurses to do."  
  
Alexandria yawned and hugged Christian and Satine before curtsying and holding onto Marie's hand.  
  
"Night Mother. Night Father. Sleep well." Alexandria yawned again and slowly followed Marie out of the room and down the white corridor back home.  
  
~*~  
  
Four days past and Christian regained his health quickly. It helped a lot that Stine was by his side every day and night and that Alexandria and Marie visited every day with fresh fruit stories and other delights to amuse the couple. Tomorrow was the day that they were both to be discharged and could return to their home. Christian would still have a few more months of recovery and Satine's wound would leave a noticeable scar. But Satine had called it her scar of love, as it had been the day when she had finally been able to have a complete family and no longer fear the Duke.  
  
And what of the Duke and his Henchman, I hear you ask. Well for those two this time the Dukes money could not save them. AS it was the Duke was in debt and also was now charged for the murder of a woman called Annabelle, the attempted murder of Christian and Satine, and abduction of Alexandria. As well as entering a home with a weapon intent on harming a person. The henchman received the same and both were sentenced to life in prison and a fine off 6000francs. Marie had of course been praised for her amazing skill of stopping both the Duke and Henchman. Both are now sitting in their cells and rotting. In Alexandria's opinion, 'Exactly what they deserved.'  
  
~*~  
  
Now my friends I fear that it has come time to end our tale of the lovers and allow them to be a family in peace. For those who wish to know what happened to our delightful couple, 6 months later Satine and Christian were wed in a small church outside of Montemarte. Toulouse was present and performed, with the help of his companions, a beautiful play about their life.  
  
Marie is living her quiet life; she attended the funeral of Annabelle and has resumed her normal day quite quickly, only now she is praised wherever she goes. She still lives with Satine, Christian and Alexandria.  
  
As for our darling little Alexandria, she is quite content at her school and has been offered a place at a very high class all girls school. She of course is delighted as she will be able to develop her acting skills and will be able to perform to the rest of the family. Alexandria is particularly looking forward to when she can act with her little brother or sister.  
  
Oh hadn't I mentioned. Satine is pregnant, 2 months to be precise with Christian's child. Of course Alexandria is delighted at the prospect of having a little brother or sister. However they are having to consider moving, now that Christians job as an author has hit off big in both England and France he is making large sums of money and they are considering buying a house in Paris. It will be convenient for Alexandria attending the new school and Satine to be able to find a nanny and other maids.  
  
As for the Moulin Rouge, it still sits there quietly. Its paint peeling slowly off of the wood and the windmills sails are still unmoving. Alexandria has vowed to one day, when she is a famous actress, to buy and rebuild the Moulin Rouge and run a business from it.  
  
Perhaps one day the windmill will turn once more.  
  
  
  
The End  
  
  
  
I would like to thank everyone who has submitted comments and reviews of my story. If it had not been for you I would never have continued. Sadly this was the last chapter for the windmill turns no more but I promise that in the not so distance future you will be hearing more from me. I have exams coming up in about a weeks time so there is a large possibility that I shall not be posting anything new for a while However have faith for a will return with vengeance.  
  
Again thank you to all. Love peace and prosperity.  
  
Charlotte x 


	13. IMPORTANT NOTICE TO ALLLLLLL

Excellent news!  
  
I am currently working on the sequel to 'The windmill turns no more.' It should be out just after Christmas! So keep your eyes peeled and your ideas at the ready! All helpful suggestions and opinions will be gratefully received.  
  
Thank you!  
  
Luv Charlie x 


End file.
